


Drunk Puppy Cuddles

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: Tails, Feathers, Horns and Beer. [2]
Category: 11 Drunk Guys (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 11 drunk guys, 11dg hybrid au, Blue Jay!Alex #2, Coyote!Nick, M/M, Pwnagemcgee, Siberian husky!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Saw that Luke/Nick hybrid thing and I loved it. Maybe more? Drunk, cuddly Luke would be nice :D (I agree with you on Robin being a deer. He'd be impossibley cuter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Puppy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Aw, thank you! Although I wrote it less than a day ago, I've been wanting to write more of the Hybrid AU. (Thank god someone agrees because it is the best thing ever) Thanks for requesting, Anon! uvu
> 
> (I should start making a list of them as I make more. Here's what we got so far:
> 
> Luke - Siberian Husky  
> Nick - Coyote  
> Alex #2 [Not Axel] - Blue Jay)

Drunk, clingy and cuddly Luke was Nick's favourite.

The smaller would cling to his side, whining shortly until Nick ran his fingers through the brown hair, petting down the fur on Luke's ears.

After that, Luke would tuck his legs up and watch whatever was going on in front of them, tail wagging happily.

Which was exactly what was happening now. Except, maybe the husky hybrid had a bit too much to drink this time.

The routine proceeded the same, Luke letting out small yips when the coyote would scratch his soft ears, then Luke began to talk. A lot.

Luke never talked during his 'drunk cuddle time' unless someone spoke to him. But right now, he was looking dazedly up at the other, rambling about the antics of their friends or the game they played.

"-the psychics aren't too good, but the mechanics distract you from how bad they actually are."

Nick had only tuned in then, only listening when Luke stopped talking. He jumped when a finger began to trail down his ear, leaning over to do the same with the other ear.

"What are you doing?" Nick questioned and turned away from the game, and to his boyfriend. A look of fascination was held of the brunet's face as he lightly touched the coyote's ears, running his finger over the edge of it.

"Your ears are so cute," Luke murmured. "You're like a puppy. My cute, little puppy." He spoke fondly, crawling closer - if that was possible - and cuddled up to Nick more.

The coyote hybrid frowned. "I'm not a puppy; I'm a coyote."

"Same thing," Luke retorted, shrugging as he fiddled with the ears more. "You're still my little puppy, Nick." The brunet smiled down at him.

"Ew, is that what you guys are into?" A voice cut in, and they both turned to see who it was. 

Alex - #2 - laughed at his own comment, joining their other friends when they laughed too. The blue jay sat forward to tuck his wings more comfortably against his back, still laughing.

Luke whined when more jokes were thrown in, ears dropping back in sadness. He tucked himself more into Nick, hiding his embarrassment.

The coyote hybrid nudged the other, ignoring anything but his boyfriend. He lightly scratched Luke's ears and the other squirmed. The ears were always a ticklish spot.

"Don't worry 'bout them," Nick played with his ears more, causing Luke to laugh. "You're pretty cute too, I guess.

Judging by the yip and hug Luke gave him, the husky was feeling much happier.


End file.
